


Show and Tell

by strawblarry



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Older Louis, Religion Kink, Underage - Freeform, Underage Harry, ill add tags as i go along, larry stylinson - Freeform, this is definately frowned upon by most, this is in a church oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawblarry/pseuds/strawblarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's parents leave him alone at church with Father Tomlinson one Sunday so Harry can confess properly. Harry and Louis do a lot more than confessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

"I-I would like to ask for forgiveness for the b-bad things I've done recently,"

"Like what, Harry?" Harry raised his tear-streaked face from his clasped hands resting on the altar. He was met with his pastor, Louis , sitting on the edge of the altar next to him swinging his feet back and forth.

Harry sniffled. "Uh, just like different t-things, Father." Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Where is everyone at? Did my parents leave me, Father?"

Louis patted his lap and Harry climbed up to sit on it. "Everyone left, Harry, but your parents saw how good you were being by repenting, and they didn't want to bother you. I will be bringing you home today after you finish." Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Father."

"Harry, what bad things have you been doing recently?" Harry let out a quiet 'hmm'.

"You look very nice today, Father." Louis chuckled as Harry tried to avoid answering the question. Louis stiffened as the younger boys eyes took in his outfit. Father Tomlinson was wearing tight black dress pants, a dark purple button up, and black leather shoes. He had his hair up and pushed back from his head, defining his jawline.

"Thank you, Harry. You look very nice as well." Louis bit his lip and raked his eyes down Harry's body, causing Harry to blush. Harry had on black dress pants, a pale blue button up, and a bow tie.

"Mr. Styles, are you ready to tell me what bad things you have been doing? You shouldn't be scared, it's just you, me and God in here. All the doors are locked." That seemed to calm Harry down, as he looked up into Father's eyes.

"Sometimes I, uh, I t-touch myself." Louis' eyes widened.

"Darling, you know that's a sin,"

Harry's head dropped. "Yes, Father."

"And you know little Harry's who sin have to ask for forgiveness, hm?"

"Yes, Father. And I already did." Louis nodded.

"And that was very good of you to do, but that sin requires special forgiveness."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Special?"

"Uh huh," Louis started as he lifted both himself and Harry up and carried them to a pew. "This type of forgiveness has many steps." Harry leaned back against the cushioned seat and folded his hands in his lap. "And the first is to show Father exactly how you touched yourself."


End file.
